Temeria
|Currency = Oren (in Gors Velen: noble and groat) |Religion = Melitele Aesculapius Lilvani Lady of the Lake Water Lords |Geo_map = Map_temeria.jpeg |City_map = Game world map.jpg}}Temeria is one of the northern kingdoms, lying south of the Pontar river. Its neighbors are Redania, Kerack, Kaedwen, Aedirn, Mahakam, Lower Sodden, and Cidaris. After the first and second wars, Temeria profited the most out of the defeat of Nilfgaard, expanding its borders as far south as Angren and Riverdell, reaching the Amell mountains. But the Kingdom also received a heavy blow regarding its economy, which forced it to buy goods from their southern neighbor. Overview One of the fiefdoms of Temeria is the dukedom of Ellander and the magical Thanedd Island, with a school for young female adepts of magic located off the kingdom's western shores. Temeria is the strongest of the Northern Kingdoms and played a key role in the war against Nilfgaard. Temeria is ruled by King Foltest and its capital is Vizima. The Temerian population is very polite and religious but does not accept representatives of the so-called Elder Races. In general Temeria's residents have a tendency for xenophobia. This region is the home of powerful sorcerers and famous travelers. Temeria is one of the wealthiest realms in the North. Temerian economy is based on cultivating the production of various goods, trade, and extracting valuable mineral resources, from the mountains of Mahakam. The Temerian oren is one of the most used currencies in the world. Temeria also remains a land with highly developed agriculture, animal husbandry, and food industry. As Mahakam is officially part of the kingdom, Temeria has considerable interests in the extraction of precious metals and the production of high-quality weapons. The most popular and most widespread religion in the kingdom is the worship of the goddess Melitele but cults of the Prophet Lebioda and Kreve also have their followers. National Emblems }} Vector renditions=''The following illustrations have been created by Wiki editors basing on official description and/or depictions.'' The first historical coat of arms Historical coat of arms used by Crown Princes Historical coat of arms established by King Goidemar The first historical flag Historical flag established by King Goidemar |-|Stanislav Komárek=''The following illustration has been created by Stanislav Komárek, Sapkowski's associate and translator.'' |-|CD Projekt Red=''The following illustrations have been used in CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise.'' Notable Temerians Monarchs *Dezmod *Abdankthe king's name only appears in the third issue of Biały Wilk (The White Wolf) magazine, in he is only referred to as "king moron". *Adalbert *Lambert *Geddes *Gardic *Goidemar *Cedric *Griffin *Bienvenu La Louve *Medell *Foltest Royalty *Adda of Temeria *Adda the White *Adela *Amavet *Anaïs La Valette *Boussy La Valette *Fiona *Maria Pulcheria Aristocracy *Aryan La Valette *Maria Louisa La Valette *Ragbard *Velerad *Vserad *Bronibor *Diana de Saint-Villiers *Hereward of Ellander Others *Bernard Loredo *Fabio Sachs *John Natalisin The Witcher game series *Kalkstein *Ostrit *Phillip Strenger *Raffard the White *Thaler *Triss Merigold *Vernon Roche *Ves *Keira Metz Locations Territories, vassal states, and provinces * Brugge * Ellander **Moën * Garramone * Mahakam * Maribor * White Orchard * Velen * Sodden **Lower Sodden Notable locations * Anchor * Dorian * Gors Velen * Hirundum * Ismena * Maribor * Old Road * Pontaria * Tukaj Hills * Vizima The prologue is set at Kaer Morhen, which is in Kaedwen, not Temeria, and the following chapters are all set in or around Vizima. You are not free to travel around Temeria as you wish, as the available locations change with each chapter. There is no way to travel large distances to reach other familiar locations in the game world. Nevertheless, there is a world map in the game, and examining it gives a sneak peek at locations that might come into play in the future. At the top of the map is Vizima, with the Outskirts southeast of it, Old Vizima to the southwest, and the swamp cemetery and the swamp further to the south. The lakeside is just south of the Black Tern Island, almost in the southwest corner of Lake Vizima. At the bottom left of the map, a cut-out can be seen which depicts the Northern Kingdoms. Journal entry :"Temeria's population is not exclusively human. It also includes dwarves, elves, gnomes and dryads. After the devastating war with Nilfgaard, many areas are haunted by monsters, which have hitherto not constituted a serious threat, while the realm's roads are made unsafe by outlaws and common bandits. As a result, the witcher profession is once again in demand, though people continue to treat witchers with caution and disdain, often calling them mutants and freaks. :The Kingdom of Temeria has silver lilies on a black background as its emblem. This powerful country has gained ever more influence in recent years under the wise rule of King Foltest. Across the Pontar River, the kingdom borders Redania. To the south and east it is hemmed in by mountain ranges, including Mahakam, the mainstay of dwarves and gnomes, past which lie the lands of Lyria and Aedirn. The capital of Temeria is Vizima, lying on the shore of Lake Vizima. The second largest city is Maribor. Temeria mints its own coin — the oren. The most widespread religions are the Cult of Melitele and the belief in the Eternal Fire. Temeria is home to the headquarters and many commandeers of the Order of the Flaming Rose." Source * The Kingdom of Temeria There is armor in the second game for Geralt called Temerian armor. Journal entry :Temeria :Anyone who wishes to be considered an educated man rather than a common boor should mention Temeria first where the Northern Kingdoms are concerned. The realm's coat of arms is a black shield dotted with silver fleurs-de-lys, and its capital is Vizima, where the Royal Palace erected by King Foltest stands. The country extends its protection to several surrounding domains, including the mountainous dwarven homeland of Mahakam. Currently Temeria's neighbors include the mighty Redania, the wooded Kaedwen, and Cidaris, known for the truly pathetic poetry of Valdo Marx, a troubadour unworthy of the title, for he chiefly devotes himself to besmirching the work of other, superior artists. Two other places in Temeria are essential to our story and thus must be mentioned. Firstly, north of Vizima, near the White Bridge that links the banks of the Pontar, stands the proud fortress and walled town of the La Valette family. Secondly, further up the Pontar lies the small river port and trading post of Flotsam. Both will prove important to the beginning of our story... Trivia * The term "Lilies" is used as a collective noun, likely meant to be derogatory, referring to the people from Temeria. A common phrase used by non-Temerian NPC enemies in The Witcher 2 is, "Plough the lilies!" The term most likely originates from the silver lilies in Temeria's emblem. Gallery Places_Temeria.png References ar:تيميريا cs:Temerie de:Temerien el:Τεμερία es:Temeria fr:Témérie it:Temeria hu:Temeria lt:Temerija nl:Temeria pl:Temeria pt-br:Teméria ru:Темерия sk:Temeria sr:Темерије uk:Темерія zh:泰莫利亞 Category:Kingdoms Category:The Witcher locations Category:Temeria